Uninvited Guests
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: Stevie is having just another normal day, until the Akatsuki ends up on her door step! What is she gonna tell her parents? How will she hide ten people in her house with out them being found? Review please! :3
1. ZOMG AKATSUKI!

Stevie sat on her bed eating a chocolate cupcake, her parents were at work and she was home alone. She was bored and over all tired of everything. She walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. What a boring day she thought. She picked up her phone was about to call a friend when some one knocked on the room. She looked through the peep hole and saw a tall guy with flaming orange hair and peircings. Stevie opened the door and put her hands on her hips, annoyed with uninvited company.

"Hurry up what do you want" Stevie said impatiently.

"We're lost, I'm Pein and this is the rest of the Akatsuki" the orange haired guy said motioning to the rest of his group.

"Nice cosplays, but there's no conventions that I've heard about recently" Stevie said frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Pein asked.

"Your all wearing costumes, I'm not stupid" Stevie said getting aggravated.

"No, seriously we're the real Akatsuki" Pein said noticing that Stevie thinks he's lying.

"Prove it" Stevie said squinting at them.

"Fine then, I guess you can poke Sasori, if that's proof enough" Pein said.

"Okay" Stevie said poking Sasori, he was stone cold and he didn't even move.

Stevie was shaken a little but she didn't show it.

"Um, okay come in and let me make a quick call" Stevie said grabbing her phone and slamming the door after all ten of the Akatsuki members entered her house.

She quickly ran to her room, locked the door and called her friend Becca.

"Aly you have to help me, the Akatsuki's at my house" Stevie pleaded.

"Hahaha so funny Stevie" Aly replied sarcastically.

"No I'm serious! Hurry up and get over here and I'll show you!" Stevie said.

"Fine" Aly said hanging up.

When Stevie left her room she found the Akatsuki eating cupcakes and talking.

"Hi I'm Stevie, and I know all your names" Stevie said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Stevie, un" Deidara said.

"You're Deidara, right?" Stevie asked looking at the blonde.

"Yeah" Deidara said.

Then Aly burst though the door and when she saw every one her jaw dropped.

"You, you didn't lie?" Becca stuttered staring at Stevie.

"Nope" Stevie replied smiling.

"Hi Sasori" Aly said flirtingly.

"Hi?" He replied confused at the look she gave him.

"Every one this is Aly" Stevie announced.

"Wait what are you gonna tell your parents?" Aly asked.

"I don't know" Stevie replied nervously.

"I guess you could say that they're your friends and we're having a sleep over" Aly suggested.

"Okay" Stevie replied.

"So how'd you end up here" Stevie asked Pein.

"We don't know, there was a puff of smoke and then **POOF! **We ended up here" Pein explained.

"Oh okay" Stevie said trying to comprehend the situation.

"Well you guys can stay here" Stevie said wondering how she was going to hid them.

"**IDEA!** Some can stay in your room and some can stay in the attic! I'll help you watch them" Aly said.

"Great idea Aly!" Stevie shouted jumping up and down.

"Lets put yall' in groups of 5" Aly said.

"Pein, Sasori, Konan, Tobi and Itachi, you'll stay in my room and the rest of you will stay in the attic with Aly" Stevie explained.

"Okay" they all said splitting into their groups.

Stevie led her group to her room so they could settle in and Aly did the same.

"This area is small but so is the attic, I hope it's not too bad" Stevie said while Aly gave the others the same speech.

Soon after Stevie's parents came home but the only difference they saw was Aly was there. What a weird day Stevie thought.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Review?<p> 


	2. POWNED by a door

**Thank you Skittles291 and Joanna Davis! :3 **

**On with the story! **

**Zetsu: Can we ****eat Aly?**

**Me: NO!**

**Zetsu: ****Why?**

**Me: cause I said so. **

**NOW on with the story…**

Stevie ran up the stairs that led to the attic followed by the five Akatsuki members that resided in her room. She put her ear on the door and heard shouting, then she kicked open the door.

"What's going on in here!" Stevie screamed.

"Nothing" Aly said walking away from Hidan who was unconscious on the floor.

"Aly! What did I tell you about punching people!" Stevie scolded.

"He started it!" Aly yelled.

"Whatever" Stevie said rolling her eyes.

Tobi ran around the room waving his arms up and down like he was trying to fly.

"OMG you killed Dei-Dei!" Stevie screeched after she saw him on the floor.

"No I didn't, he's asleep" Aly said frowning.

"No wonder you're a blonde" she mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU JST SAY!" Stevie shouted.

"Nothing" Aly said smirking.

"Meanie!" Stevie said pouting.

"You two are pathetic" Itachi said walking away.

"Tobi is a chicken" Tobi shouted as he did the chicken dance.

"All of you are gonna stay up here, I don't trust you in my room any more" Stevie said closing the door.

"Let's play spin the bottle" Aly said smiling.

"Okay!" Stevie said getting an old Pepsi bottle from the shelf.

"Everyone has to play" Aly announced.

Everyone got in a circle as Stevie put the bottle in the middle of the floor.

"Aly your first" Stevie said pointing to her friend.

Aly spun the bottle hard, it went around and around until finally landing on Deidara. Aly blushed, she had a crush on Deidara, a big one. Deidara leaned over and kissed Aly's cheek, causing her to faint.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Stevie shouted smacking Deidara.

"No, I'm fine" Aly said sitting back up.

"Okay, my turn!" Stevie said.

Stevie spun the bottle lightly and she followed the bottle with her eyes until she became dizzy. The bottle finally landed on Itachi, who wasn't paying attention. "Aw darn I got the emo" Stevie said pouting.

"Huh?" Itachi said noticing the bottle was pointed towards him.

Itachi stared at Stevie, who was returning the same stare. Itachi walked up behind Stevie kissed her right cheek and then went back to his seat. Stevie touch her cheek, shocked, and then reality slowly came back to her.

"Um who's hungry" Stevie said standing up.

"Me!" Aly said.

"Okay, I'll go get snacks" Stevie said leaving.

"Okay" Aly replied.

Stevie went down stairs and into the kitchen; she grabbed the box of oatmeal pies and returned to the attic. Before Stevie opened the door Stevie open one of the oatmeal pies and ate it. She hadn't eaten since she had the cupcake that morning, mm….cupcakes Stevie thought. Itachi opened the door to leave and hit Stevie in the face with the door, causing her to fall back.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" Itachi said helping Stevie up.

"It's okay" Stevie said cringing in pain.

Stevie leaned on Itachi to hold her self up. She had hit her head pretty hard when she fell. Itachi sat Stevie down on the floor and than opened the attic door before picking her up bridal style and carrying her in.

"What happened?" Aly asked eyeing her best friend.

"She fell…." Itachi said.

Stevie groaned and relaxed in Itachi's cold arms. Stevie was drowsy and her head pulsed, she must have taken a pretty bad spill back there.

"Ita-chan, take Stevie to her room so she can rest" Aly said.

"Okay" the dark haired Uchiha said as he left.

He walked into Stevie's room, which had lavender colored walls. He pushed the bed curtains open and sat her down gently. Stevie rolled on her side and then laid flat on her back, she kept shifting positions to try and get comfortable.

"Sleep well" Itachi whispered in Stevie's ear.

His cold breath made her shiver slightly, but she didn't mind. Itachi left the room, closing the door gently not to stir up Stevie who was already partially asleep. She was thinking about him, the cold dark haired man who had dark gray spheres for eyes. She liked him, and he could tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review or Ita-chan gets it! *-\* lol jk I wuv Ita-chan!  
><strong>

**One pairing down a few more 2 go! **


	3. Some alone time would be nice

**Me: Hmmm…..It seems someone has a CRUSH! **

**Stevie: Shut up! **

**Me: Oh well…..**

**Stevie: You're at work right? **

**Me: Yea…..**

**Stevie: Then shouldn't you be doing your job?**

**Me: um, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Itachi: She doesn't own Naruto ^/-\^ **

Stevie woke up about 2 hours later, her head didn't hurt anymore. Stevie got out of bed and started to brush her hair when she heard something. A little chuckle, sort of. Stevie turned around to see Itachi sitting on her love seat.

"Ah!" Stevie shouted as she realized he was in her room.

"Hn" Itachi muttered.

"What are you doing in here?" Stevie asked.

"I was waiting for you to wake up , sleeping beauty" Itachi replied.

Stevie blushed then resumed brushing her golden blonde hair. She and Deidara looked like they could be siblings, not twins because he was older than her. Stevie walked over to the door and walked out, with Itachi following close behind. She walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, her parents wouldn't be home until about 6 so why not watch some T.V. Itachi sat down beside her and frowned when she turned on 'adventure time'.

"What?" Stevie said looking over at Itachi.

"Isn't this for toddlers?" Itachi asked.

"NO!" Stevie yelled as she turned around.

Stevie got the remote and changed the channel; she didn't mind watching the news. When she was little she used to watch it with her dad every morning before he left for work. Stevie yawned and then put her head on Itachi's shoulder. Five minutes later, Stevie was asleep again. Itachi looked at the sleeping blonde and smiled.

"You sleep too much" Itachi whispered thinking Stevie was fully asleep.

"N-no I don't meanie" Stevie muttered, she was only half asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay more Itachi and Stevie! So cute :3 <strong>

**Review or Stevie will eat your soul...BWHAHAHA ^/-\^**

**I don't know who Aly will end up with...YET, who do you think Aly should end up with? **


	4. Throw back

**Another chapter for u!**

**Pein: She doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: I could have said that**

**Pein: I'm the leader not U! **

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY…. **

* * *

><p>Pein walked to the down stairs portion of Stevie's house.<p>

"Ita-san and Evie-chan sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-ing" Pein taunted as he walked down the stairs.

"Quiet you" Stevie said stare at the orange haired leader of the Akatsuki.

Pein walked into Stevie's kitchen, opened the fridge without asking and got a mountain dew throw back.

"HEY! NO ONE DRINKS MY MOUNTAIN DEW THROW BACK!" Stevie shouted.

"I do" Pein snickered as Itachi put his hand over Stevie's mouth so she would shut up.

Stevie bite Itachi's cold hand so he would move it and she could beat the crap out of Pein. Itachi grabbed Stevie by waist causing her to freeze and start to blush, just enough time for Pein to run back to the attic.

"You need to calm down, you're always so hyper" Itachi said letting go.

"Okay Tachi" Stevie said snuggling up to the Uchiha.

"Stevie we…" Aly started, then she realized she would ruin the moment and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Mean while….<strong>

* * *

><p>"So bored, un" Deidara said batting at his ponytail.<p>

Pein sat down on a crate and burped. Konan looked up from her origami and stared with a look of disgust at him.

"Excuse you" Konan said frowning.

"Thanks" Pein said.

Sasori sat in the darkest corner of the attic, slouching on the wall. He wished he was back at the base, working on one of his many puppets. Aly sat on the floor, fixing her hair and staring off into space like everyone else.

"Why is this so boring!" Aly screamed while playing with Deidara's hair.

"Because there's nothing to do" Sasori mumbled.

"Wonder what Stevie's doing?" Aly said.

"Let's go spy on them" Zetsu said.

"Great idea !" Tobi shouted standing up.

"Let's go!" Aly said.

The Akatsuki slowly walked down the stairs making sure not to make a sound. They stopped in the middle of the stair case so they had a view over the two sitting on the couch. And what they saw shocked them all…STEVIE AND ITACHI WERE KISSING!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This is more of a filler chapter like last time, sorry. I still don't know what to do about Aly yet. Aren't Tachi and Evie so cute 2gether! <strong>


	5. Everything is a first

**Me: Yay another chapter homiez!**

**Sasori: She doesn't own Naruto, she wishes -.-' **

**Me: Shut up puppet boy, on wiff teh story….**

"AWW!" Aly screamed pointing at the couple on the couch.

Stevie broke away and looked at the stairs. Stevie's eyes grew wide as she saw the whole Akatsuki spying on them.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Stevie screeched "YOU RUINED MY FIRST KISS!"

Stevie ran to room feeling betrayed, why would they spy on her? Didn't they know it was rude to spy on people? Stevie slammed the door and then sat her bed. Then some one knocked on the door.

"Stevie let me in" Itachi's concerned voice called.

"It's unlocked" Stevie said hiding her head in her pillow.

Itachi closed the door gently and then sat on Stevie's bed, putting one of his ivory hands on her back.

"It's okay" Itachi cooed.

"You always know what to do, Tachi-san" Stevie said hugging him.

"Hn" Itachi said.

**Mean while…..**

"Great she's gonna kick us out! Nice going!" Kisame said pouting.

"Calm your gills idiot!" Pein snapped.

"No he's right" Aly said staring at the ground.

"She'll get over it" Konan said.

"No she won't I know Stevie" Aly replied still staring off into space.

"It'll be okay Aly-chan" Deidara said grabbing her shoulder.

Aly stared at the blonde, and for some reason she felt like it would all be okay. There was just some thing about him….

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! School starts soon so the story might be delayed for a while sorry. Review and you get a soda! [_] <strong>** Soda :3**


	6. Saved

**I throw my manga in the air some times screaming ayo! Tobi's loco! **

**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!**

**Me: good 4 u, on with the magical tale about Itachi and Stevie!**

**Tobi: Gilli-chan doesn't own Naruto **

Itachi sat next to Stevie, one hand on her shoulder. Stevie was still drowsy and wanted more sleep but she tried to stay up so she could spend time with Itachi.

**Mean while upstairs in the attic…**

"We're hungry" Zetsu said.

Aly stared at the weird plant guy and then grabbed a flower pot, chucking it at his head.

"That wasn't nice, un" Deidara said blowing his bang out of his eyes just to have it fall back in the same place.

"What do you always say 'un' and 'yeah' after EVERYTHING?" Konan said putting emphasis on the word everything.

Deidara was tired of people asking him that so he didn't respond and then let Aly return to playing with his hair. She liked how soft it was, and its shiny golden color. But the bad part was that almost every Akatsuki guy liked Stevie, even Deidara. How could she win him over? Maybe he'd given up because Itachi and Stevie were together, or maybe he hoped the mysterious Uchiha would crush her heart. Zetsu quietly argued with him self whether to eat Aly or not, and he decided yes he would try and eat her. Zetsu got up and then walked up to Aly and grabbed her by the arm.

"Put her down, un!" Deidara said standing up.

"Why should we" he said lifting Aly higher in the air.

"I said so, yeah!" Deidara said kicking the back of Zetsu's leg causing him to fall back wards.

Aly came slamming to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Deidara rushed to her aid, making sure she wasn't bleeding or anything.

"Thank you" Aly whispered as she caught her breath.

"You're very welcome, yeah" Deidara said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Yay Aly and Dei-Dei are almost a couple! :3 Review! <strong>


	7. BUSTED! On 2 accounts

**Um I have some bad news…**

**Deidara: Gilli-chan is going to stop writing soon, yeah! **

**Gilli-chan: But I'm going to write sequels to this story so don't worry! **

**Deidara: She doesn't own Naruto**

"You have pretty eyes, un" Deidara said.

"Thank you" Aly replied smiling.

Deidara pulled Aly into his lap and kissed her on the cheek. Aly turned bright red, almost as red as a tomato but a shade lighter. Then she fainted and hit her head on the floor.

"Crap, un" he said looking at Aly, who was still on the floor.

"Is Aly-chan dead?" Tobi asked pointing.

"NO idiot, un" Deidara said.

"Is Senpai sure?" Tobi questioned.

"YES I'M SURE, YEAH" Deidara shouted, feed up with Tobi.

"Aren't you gonna do some thing?" Konan asked.

"What should I do, un?" Deidara asked.

"Don't know" Konan said getting back to her origami.

"Then why did you say some thing, un?" Deidara said.

"Cause, it was a test, I knew you liked her!" Konan said.

"Um no I don't, un" Deidara said blushing slightly.

"Yes you do! And I'm going to tell her when she wakes up!" Konan said giggling.

**Mean while in Stevie's room….**

Stevie and Itachi sat on her bed kissing. They had been doing this for a only a few minutes now. Then the door swung open and in walked….Stevie's mom and dad. The look of shock and anger on their face was priceless, but things weren't going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :3 OMG BUSTED STEVIE! What shall happen next? Who knows? I DO! <strong>


	8. Jake'

**OMG Stevie is sooo much trouble! **

**Itachi: Curse you Gilli-chan!**

**Gilli-chan: yeah, yeah whatever**

**Aly: she wishes she owned Naruto but she doesn't **

"Stevie Laine Johnson what do you think your doing!" her mother screamed, he face was red with rage.

"Mom, Dad this is my boy friend…..JAKE! He cosplays Itachi from Naruto" Stevie lied.

"Really? Well nice to meet you Jake. But Stevie we do not kiss boys at your age" Stevie's mom said.

"Mom I'm FIFTEEN!" Stevie protested.

"I didn't kiss a boy until I was married!" her mother replied.

"Wow" Stevie mumbled.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Johnson" Itachi said shaking her mom's hand.

"Well why don't you two go get a snack down stairs?" Mrs. Johnson said.

"Okay" Stevie said grabbing 'Jake's' hand and dragging him down stairs.

Stevie went into the cabinet and pulled out her favorite snack, cheese puffs, while Itachi pulled out a chair for her and then seated him self. Stevie opened the cheese puffs and got a handful before putting them on the table.

"You really like those don't you?" Itachi said laughing a little as Stevie shoved them in her mouth.

Stevie nodded because her mouth was full of food. Then Itachi said some thing funny causing cheese puff to come out of her nose. Stevie was so embarrassed that she ran to the bathroom and washed her face. Itachi sat at the table still laughing, he found it funny.

**Mean while upstairs…**

"She's been like that for like an hour, DEIDARA GET OVER IT SHE'S DEAD" Pein yelled at the panicking Deidara.

"No she's not, un!" he shouted back.

Then he had an idea, maybe kissing her on the lips would wake her up. He leaned down and quickly kissed her on the lips. Then Aly sat up and stared. She was shocked and again fainted but this time Deidara caught her and pulled her back into his lap. Then he kissed her once again on the lips, and she returned the kiss. How romantic!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! DeiAly is an official couple now just like ItaSte! :3 So cute! Not much left to this story but the sequel shall come right after I promise! <strong>

**Review or Zetsu will eat Aly! O.O **

**T-T don't let him eat her please! **

**Love ya'll! :)  
><strong>


	9. Date Night!

**Okay, Aly based on a REAL friend of mine and Stevie is based on ME**

**Just saying :3**

**Sasori: She doesn't own Naruto**

**Gilli-chan: I thought you fell out a- oops never mind heehee**

"Your back" Itachi said as Stevie ran back to the kitchen.

"Yea, sorry about that" Stevie replied sitting back down.

"It was actually kind of funny" Itachi said chuckling.

"For you it was anyway, now my nose feels funny" Stevie replied pouting.

"Aw poor little Stevie, um well do you wanna go see a movie tonight?" Itachi asked.

"Of course!" Stevie replied, practically jumping out of her seat at the thought of a date.

"I'll be back" Stevie said hopping out of her seat and running to the attic.

"Hey Stevie" Aly said when Stevie walked in.

"GUESS WHAT!" Stevie shouted.

"What, un?" Deidara asked.

"ITACHI ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE! TONIGHT!" Stevie said jumping up and down.

"OMG! Time for a makeover!" Aly yelled as she joined in on the jumping.

"I call doing her hair, yeah!" Deidara said grabbing a hair brush and a handful of hair ties.

"I'll do her makeup!" Sasori chirped.

"I'm picking out her clothes" Aly said grabbing Stevie by the hand and dragging her to her room while the others followed.

When they got to her room Aly ran into the closet and started throwing clothes out while Deidara started to brush her hair and Sasori was digging through her make up.

"Ow!" Stevie yelped as Deidara brushed out a tangled area of her hair.

"It's your fault not mine, un" he said putting down the brush and getting the tangle out with his hands.

As Sasori dug through her make up he pulled out black eyeliner, mascara, blush, and a huge multi colored palette of eye shadow. Aly grabbed a small tight fitted black party dress that ended right above Stevie's knees, perfect for her date. Aly gave Stevie the dress and she went to put on, when she came back to her room every ones mouths dropped.

"WOW" Sasori said.

"I agree, yeah" Deidara replied.

"You look great!" Aly said jumping around again and then searching for some hells to match.

Then came makeup, Sasori did a wonderful job at applying all the different components making her look ten times prettier. Then came Deidara's turn. He brushed her hair out nicely and styled it so had a bang to the left side, then he flipped the rest of her hair onto her right shoulder. Aly rushed up to Stevie and quickly put the 3in. tall black pumps she found on her feet.

"Perfection!" Aly announced.

"Let's go! You have a date to get to!" Aly said dragging Stevie down stairs.

"You look stunning" Itachi said as Stevie walked into the living room.

"Thanks" Stevie grabbing his hand.

"You can borrow my car, be back before midnight" Mr. Johnson said handing Itachi the keys.

"Yes sir" Stevie said as the walked out the door.

"Ready for some fun?" Itachi asked opening the door for Stevie; he had the whole night planned out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! The next few chapters are gonna be about Stevie and Itachi, but there will be more Deidara and Aly soon. <strong>

**Review or Sasori will fall out a window in the next chapter…..**

**Sasori: WHY ME! O.O**


	10. Smoothies and the sunset

**Yay chappy number 10! Woohoo!**

**Mrs. Johnson: She doesn't own Naruto**

**Gilli-chan: Wait a minute, why are you doing the 'she doesn't own Naruto' thing?**

**Mrs. J: I have no clue….**

They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way in silence. Itachi was a great driver surprisingly. Stevie reached over and turned on the radio, she liked to listen to music while in the car. She started humming the tune of the song because she didn't want to look stupid, not tonight.

"You like this song?" Itachi asked.

"Yea" Stevie replied.

"Me too" he said smiling as they pulled into the parking lot of a smoothie place.

Itachi turned off the car and walked over and opened Stevie's door. Then they walked inside, hand in hand.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked.

"Um, I want a strawberry banana smoothie" Stevie replied.

"Okay, we'll take a medium strawberry banana smoothie and a medium pineapple mango" Itachi told the lady at the counter.

"Okay that'll be 5.50" the lady replied.

Itachi handed the lady the money and then she gave them their smoothie. Then they walked back to the car to drink their smoothies. Itachi helped Stevie back into her seat and then closed the door before returning to the driver's seat.

"Are you enjoying your smoothie?" Itachi asked as Stevie sipped her smoothie.

She nodded and then returned to smoothie. Itachi laughed and then started to drink his.

Then Stevie's phone started to ring like crazy.

**On the other line…**

"Do you think she's gonna answer, un?" Deidara asked as they all stared at the phone that laid on the floor, it was on speaker mode for all to hear.

"Hello?" Stevie's innocent voice said through the phone.

"So…How's the date goin'?" Aly asked.

"Great!" Stevie said happily as she hung up on her friends.

"How rude, yeah" Deidara said.

**Back in the car with our adorable love birds…..**

"Who was that?" Itachi asked as he finished his smoothie.

"Um, no one" Stevie lied.

"It had to be some one and your gonna tell me or ELSE" Itachi warned.

Stevie's eyes grew wide in fear.

"Never!" she replied.

Then Itachi started tickling her, causing her to giggle like crazy.

"I'll never heehee tell you hahaha who called ahahahhaha" Stevie managed to get out.

"I can keep this up for hours" Itachi said.

"Fine just hahaha stop!" Stevie said.

"Okay" Itachi said as he stopped tickling her.

"It was Aly and the others" Stevie said.

"Hn" Itachi said.

"Well where to next?" Stevie asked.

"A special place that I know you'll love" Itachi said as started the car.

After a while he pulled up to a small hill in the more rural said of town. The sun was about to set and that's exactly why they were there. Itachi grabbed Stevie's hand and lead her to the top of the hill, they both sat down and then Itachi put his arm around Stevie.

"Love you" he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too" Stevie said kissing his pale cheek.

As the sun started to set the song 'moves like Jagger started to play', it was Stevie's phone. Way to ruin the moment. Stevie grabbed her phone and rejected the call; they weren't going to ruin her happily ever after tonight. Stevie ended up falling asleep in Itachi's arms, so he had to carry her bridal style back to the car.

"Huh? Tachi? Where are you taking me?" Stevie asked as Itachi carried her down the hill.

"Home" He said as he put her down.

On the way back to her house she fell asleep again! Wow she likes to sleep. Itachi got out of the car when they arrived at her house and unbuckled her seat belt for her.

"Stevie, Stevie wake up" Itachi said shaking her a little.

"I'm up" Stevie said yawning.

Then they walked inside, it was around 11:30.

"Hello you two! Jake you can stay the night if you want it's kind of late" Mrs. J said smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson" Itachi replied politely.

"Call me Jessica" she said.

"Good night mom" Stevie said dragging Itachi upstairs to her room.

"Night hun!" Mrs. J called.

When they got to her room Stevie pulled out an old sleeping bag for Itachi and set it up with a pillow.

"Good night Stevie" Itachi said kissing her check.

"Night Tachi-san" she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo cute! Am I right? Lol sorry for the crappy chappy! I'm not good with romance, never was. :3 any ways. <strong>

**Stevie's mom's full name is: Jessica Bella (Downry) Johnson ****  
><strong>

**Review or Mrs. J will scold you! O.O oh noes! **


	11. Braids

**Woohoo! Double digits!**

**Sasori: She doesn't own Naruto.**

**Gilli-chan: Yepp I don't!**

"Crap, Stevie's still sleeping" Aly said walking back into the attic.

"Well we can hang out, un" Deidara said brushing his hair.

"Okay" Aly said sitting down next to Deidara.

Deidara stood up and moved behind Aly and started braiding her hair, Aly didn't really realize it but soon enough she did.

"Aly please stop moving, yeah" Deidara said as Aly bobbed her head from side to side.

"Huh? Oh, you're braiding my hair? Hahaha thanks" Aly said.

"No problem, un" he said still braiding her hair.

"Aly and Dei sitting in a tree" Konan started.

"Konan" Aly said pouting.

"Aly, if you keep making that face it'll get stuck like that. You don't want to ruin your beautiful face do you?" Deidara said.

"No" Aly replied.

"Good, yeah" Deidara said kissing her cheek.

"When's the wedding?" Konan asked laughing.

"Never, un" Deidara replied frowning.

"You mean that?" Aly asked shocked.

"No, no I don't mean it" he said pulling her into his lap.

"Okay" she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm trying to braid here, yeah" Deidara said.

"Oh sorry" Aly replied sitting back up.

"Its fine, un" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY more Aly and Dei! That's so much for supporting this story! :3 makes me soo happy! :D <strong>

**Review or I'll sell Dei-Dei to a fangirl!**


	12. Walls and Slides

**Time for date 2! Enjoy!**

**Sasori: You seem to have forgotten about us, she doesn't own Naruto**

**Sorry for the wait!**

"Well I better go get ready" Aly said standing.

"No you don't, you look beautiful like that, un" he said pulling her back into his lap.

"Okay then" Aly replied.

"Let's go, un" Deidara said helping Aly up.

They left the room and then started to walk down stairs. All of sudden Aly lost her balance and fell down the stairs, causing Deidara to laugh uncontrollably.

"Aly!" Stevie screeched running from her room after she heard the fall.

"I'm fine" Aly said as Deidara help her stand up.

Aly looked at Deidara and slapped him, he knew he deserved it.

"It's rude to laugh" Aly said giggling at the hand print on Deidara's cheek.

"I know, un" he said opening the door for Aly.

"But that's okay" Aly replied walking out as Deidara followed.

"Have fun you two!" Stevie shouted closing the door.

Deidara yawned slightly then started walking slower. Aly just kept walking, thinking Deidara was close behind her.

"Aly can you slow down, un?" Deidara said.

"Huh?" Aly said turning around to see that he was far behind her.

She stopped walking and stood still, hands on her hips, foot tapping out of control. Deidara started to walk a little faster and be the time he had made it to Aly she was about to hit him. Aly just popped her gum angrily and started to walk again.

"Hey wait for me, yeah!" Deidara called panting as he ran after her.

"The park is only five minutes away and I wanna get there before it gets dark" Aly replied slowing down.

"Okay well please slow down, un" Deidara said grabbing her shoulder.

"Fine" Aly said putting her head on his shoulder.

They finally got to the park around 7. Aly was over her 'fit of rage' and was ready to act crazy as usual. She loved to go to the park.

"Race you to the slides!" Aly screeched running as fast as she could.

Deidara broke into a run and then face planted causing Aly to fall over in laughter. She ran over to his and then noticed some thing red, blood. Aly's eyes grew wide as little streams of blood pooled out of Deidara's mouth.

"Are you okay?" Aly yelled panicking.

"Fine, un" Deidara said wiping his chin.

"Are you sure?" Aly asked.

"Yeah" Deidara said standing up, he had knocked out a tooth but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Okay" Aly said dragging the blonde to the slides.

She sat down on one and he pushed her down before she was ready, causing her to scream. Then she ran back up the stairs and pushed him down the side backwards, she was mad this time. She went down the slide after him and then chased him to the small rock wall, which he quickly climbed because of his training. Aly quickly followed, she wasn't exactly the fastest climber. Deidara ambushed her from behind and picked her bridal style before she could even realize what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! An update finally! Sorry for the wait! :3 You guys are the best!<strong>


	13. A realization

**Only three more chapters left in the story! **

**I know what you're thinking: nuuuuuuuuuu! Why!**

**School, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve! A sequel!**

**Any way, I'm not too happy bout school right now so like I'm upset bout that,**

**Ack you probably don't care lol on with the story!**

Deidara put Aly down and then yawned again, he was tired. Then Aly yawned too, yawns are contiguous you know.

"Let's go home…" Aly said yawning again.

"Okay, un" Deidara replied.

They walked back to Stevie's house in silence except for a few more yawns. When they got there they heard loud music and all the lights were on in the house. Inside the house was a mess, food and trash on the floor, stuff every where.

"Hey guys" Stevie said opening the door.

"STEVIE WHAT ARE YOU PARENTS GONNA SAY ABOUT THIS!" Aly panicked.

"Their on a two month long business trip! WOOHOO!" Stevie screamed spilling her drink on Deidara.

The two walked in and Zetsu slapped the door closed and then went back to partying. Aly looked at Deidara's soaked shirt and laughed, she thought it was funny. Deidara frowned and then squeezed through the crowd and up to the attic. He wasn't too happy about red punch on his white shirt; he walked into the attic and tripped over some thing. Sasori lay on the floor reading a book; Deidara had kneed him in the back.

"Ow!" Sasori said sitting up and putting the book aside.

"It was your idea to lay there, un" Deidara replied glaring at the red head.

"Yeah I agree" Sasori said scratching his nose.

"Why aren't you down stairs, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I don't enjoy parties very much and Stevie said I could leave the attic because I'm a 'kill joy'" Sasori mumbled biting his lower lip.

"That's harsh, un" Deidara said getting his cloak off a nail.

"Yeah I guess, do you think I'm a kill joy?" Sasori asked.

"No, not really yeah" Deidara replied putting on his cloak, he only had one shirt so his cloak would have to do for now.

"Thanks, at least some one agrees" Sasori said twisting a lock of his red hair.

Sasori hadn't so much enjoyed being in a different place; it was like everyone had changed in one way or another. He felt forgotten because no one had talked to him since the accident, which was partially his fault. It a mixture of his jutsu and Pein's that sent them there in the first place. Then it hit him, if they did exactly what they did they did last time THEY'D BE ABLE TO LEAVE!

* * *

><p><strong>Aww everything has an end and this is coming to its end <strong>


	14. I'll miss you

**2 more chapters left before the sequel!**

**I'm sorry for cutting it short **** but there might be a little more…..**

**I don't know yet because of the hurricane coming and school**

**So I just don't know **

**But I shall try to keep updating and see how that goes **

**Anyway thanks for the comments and the favorites**

**Time for some POVS!**

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Now all I have to figure out is how to stage another fight with Pein, which should be easy. Or maybe I could discuss it with him, that might be better do to the fact he could use another jutsu. Last time we go in a fight about how to get rid of those Konaha nin, I still think we should just wipe them out instead of splitting up. But what about the party? It had to be about one in the morning by now, and Deidara fell asleep on the floor next to me. I don't wanna accidentally wake him up but I need to talk to Pein. So I quietly got up and walked out the door. Down stairs every thing was a mess and most people were asleep on the floor or on the table like Stevie. Then I saw Pein with a lap shade on his head sleeping next to the stairs.

"Pein!" I shouted trying to wake him.

"What" Pein replied taking the shade off his head.

"I know how to get back home! We need to combine jutsu again and then it'll send us back" I announced.

"Great! We'll leave as soon as my head stops spinning" Pein said lying down on the floor.

**No one's POV **

After Pein had gotten a hold on reality he called a meeting in the living room.

"Some of you have become close to these girls, you must break your relationships. We're going home!" Pein said to the group of Akatsuki members.

"Really? We're going back?"  Zetsu asked confused on why he would think that they could leave.

"Sasori is a genius! He figured out how to get back" Pein replied pointing to the red head.

"So you're leaving?" Aly said walking to the group and listening in on their conversation.

"Yes we are, un" Deidara said hugging Aly, he would miss her.

"Aw, I love you Dei" Aly replied kissing his cheek, trying to hold back tears.

"I love you too Aly, yeah" he replied kissing her back.

"Get a room!" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up!" Konan said slapping him.

"I'll miss you so much, un" he said.

"Are you going to come back?" Aly asked; a little hope shone in her eyes.

"Well I don't know about that. We're having 'issues' back at home so I don't think we'll be back" Pein explained.

"Oh" Aly replied frowning trying so hard not to cry in front of them.

"Maybe I could send one at a time, sometimes" Pein said trying to cheer Aly up at least a little.

"Okay" Aly sighed.

"Don't worry, I promise if I ever get the chance I'll come see you, yeah" Deidara said, he was truly very upset.

"I know you will" Aly said; now smiling a little.

"Well when are leaving, yeah?" Deidara asked turning to Pein, who was toggling with one of his peircings.

"Um soon, but let's plot on ways to get rid of those nin first" Pein said still twisting one of his nose peircings.

"I like Sasori's idea, yeah" Deidara said making the redheads eyes widen.

"Well, I guess we should use Sasori's plan" Pein replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww the Akatsuki is leaving :( <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review! **

**Do you like the POV idea? or prefer no POVs?  
><strong>


	15. Leaving

**Only 1 chapters left till 'After you're gone'! **

**If you didn't know 'After you're gone' is the sequel to 'Uninvited Guests'**

**I will have an ample amount of time to write more to this story so I will**

**If you cry review! **

"Guys, it's time to go" Pein announced.

Deidara wiped the tears out of his eyes and then hugged Aly good bye. Aly couldn't stand it any more; she fell to her knees and cried. She had never loved a guy as much as she loved Deidara. Deidara got down on his knees and held Aly as she cried.

"Come on! We're going back! Leave the baby and let's go!" Hidan yelled.

"I'll do what I want, yeah!" Deidara replied.

"Okay, Sasori are you ready?" Pein asked.

"Course" Sasori said.

"Deidara get up" Pein said.

Deidara did as he was told.

"Wait!" Konan yelled.

"What?" Pein asked.

"We're missing Tobi….." Konan said looking around.

"Ugh" Pein mumbled.

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Sasori asked.

"Last night he was swinging from the chandelier and then he was gone" Pein recalled.

**Tobi's POV**

It's so dark. Tobi is scared of the dark! Tobi wants to leave this dark place. Tobi misses Senpai!

"Someone save Tobi!" Tobi screamed from inside a locked closet.

**End of POV**

"Did you hear something, un?" Deidara asked tilting his head.

"Yeah I heard something" Konan said walking up to the closet.

Konan kicked the handle and then Tobi stumbled out of the closet in a daze. Tobi ran full speed at Deidara who wasn't paying attention.

"SENPIA!" Tobi screeched as he ran into Deidara causing them to both fall.

"Get off of me, un!" Deidara yelled pushing Tobi off of him and then standing up.

Aly walked over to Tobi and kicked him.

"That's for eating my lipstick idiot!" she said.

"Ow! Aly-chan hurt Tobi!" Tobi yelped.

"Whatever" Aly said hugging Deidara one last time.

Then a huge flash of light enclosed around the Akatsuki, the brightness caused Aly to stumble backwards. And then they were gone. But after all this where was Stevie? Why hadn't Itachi woken her up and said bye? She was totally ignored and forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>If you cried review! I cried writing it! Only one chapter left before the new sequel! <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	16. Forgotten and mad

**This is the last chapter of Uninvited Guests**

**So sad isn't it? BUT After you're gone is coming!**

**After you're gone is the sequel, it'll be longer than this one :\ **

Stevie woke up and fumbled downstairs. When she reached the bottom she found Aly in tears looking at a photo of her and Deidara from their first date.

"What's wrong Aly?" Stevie asked rubbing her eyes.

"T-they left" Aly replied sobbing harder.

"They left?" Stevie shouted.

Aly nodded and then wiped her eyes with a tissue. Stevie was so mad she could just scream. Itachi never told her or said goodbye before leaving. Stevie screamed, she was heart broken. She dropped to the ground and sobbed, Aly walked over to her and gave her some tissues and tried to calm her friend.

"It's okay" Aly said trying to calm Stevie down.

"No it's not! Deidara was there for you but Itachi wasn't there for me" Stevie replied between sobs.

"Stevie, they said that they would come back. Or at least Deidara did" Aly said.

"Really?" Stevie said wiping her now red and puff eyes.

"Yeah" Aly replied.

"Okay" Stevie said smiling a little.

"Let's go get some ice cream" Aly suggested.

"No thanks" Stevie said shaking her head, she wasn't hungry.

"Oh okay let's watch some T.V. then" Aly said turning on the T.V.

"Sure" Stevie said retrieving the watermelon juice from the fridge along with two cups.

Stevie just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but she knew it was reality. The truth was Itachi left, but he might be coming back. She knew getting her hopes up would cause her to crash and burn, but she couldn't help but be sad.

"Stevie" Aly called.

"What?" Stevie replied.

"We need to clean the house" Aly said picking up a slice of pizza that lay on the coffee table.

Stevie laughed and then helped her friend clean the wreck that was her house. She tried to hide her emotions but Aly knew she was upset.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw that's the end! :'( <strong>

**But, 'After you're gone' is coming out soon! So be looking for the sequel! **

**Thank you guys so much for following this story! **


	17. Link

**.net/s/7322041/1/After_youre_gone**

**This is a link to the new sequel! :3**

**Thanks for following my story!**


	18. Part 2!

**Uninvited Guests Part 2!**

**Side note: **I know I said it was over and down, but now I'm just restarting the fun! The story was a hit and the reviews defiantly show it! So here you go. Part 2. This is during the years after the Akatsuki left. The story will feature both the Akatsuki's life and Stevie's after they left. It has nothing to do with the sequel, though it does explain something's about Kendall.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**HINT: **Do you see that ADORABLE little button down there? It says 'review this chapter'? Can you click it? You know you want too….

**Another note from the author/Side note: **You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for following this story. It if it wasn't for you guys I would have stopped writing it along time ago. So thanks to all of you!

**Updating schedule: **every 2-3 days I'll have a new chapter of part 2 up. Again my schedule changes often due to school and stuff so I might be a few days off. But I'll leave a side note if I take an actual break from writing for a few days.

**Announcement: **I have a set 'Disclaimer Boy' officially now! Tobi!

**Tobi: **Gilli-chan doesn't own Naruto

**Gilli-chan: **I already said the disclaimer fool! LULZ

**Well on with writing **

**Happy reading! **


	19. Fictious

**OMG guess what? **

**MORE UNINVTED GUESTS! **

**I'll be updating this story regularly again!**

**These chapters are what happened in the three years and how they moved on**

**But still guess what? Uninvited Guests is what!**

**Knock knock**

**Who's there? **

**UNINVITED GUESTS IS WHO!**

**Tobi: Gilli-chan doesn't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Akatsuki hideout…<strong>

"Gosh I miss Aly, yeah" Deidara sighed, fiddling with a small piece of clay.

"I miss Stevie" Itachi muttered looking down at the cold floor of the hideout.

"Well turns out neither of you are going back there. Ever. So forget them" Pein said.

"What, un?" Deidara replied in shock.

"It seems upon departure we gave away our location. So for safety sake we must stay and refrain from using the combination jutsu" he explained.

Deidara sat glaring at the leader in anger, but his anger faded to sadness. He would never see Aly again. Itachi did as he usually did, sitting in silence sullenly. He might have not expressed him feelings through words but he was defiantly thinking about Stevie. The way she acted crazy when she was mad, the way she slept a lot, her long bleach blonde hair. A small tear rolled silently off his pale cheek. The first time he had cried in years. Last time he cried it was because he missed his brother, it may sound outrageous but it was true. About five to six years back he was thinking about Sasuke and how bad of a sibling he had been, he loathed himself for the things he had done wrong.

"BUT can't there be an exception, un?" Deidara asked, hoping that maybe just maybe Pein would say yes.

"No" Pein replied sternly, he quickly turned around and walked out of the room.

Itachi quickly stood up and shot the leader a glare.

"How heartless are you?" he asked, rage burning in his eyes and venom in his words.

"Your one to talk" Pein replied turning to face the Uchiha.

Itachi was at a loss for words, he didn't how to respond to that but he knew it was true. He had done great wrong in the past, and all of it haunts him.

"Fine" Itachi muttered.

Deidara toyed with his golden blonde hair sitting in thought. He truly wished to return to see Aly once again but because was in the Akatsuki he had to listen to Pein. The only way out of the Akatsuki was death. And death would be his way out. He quickly preformed a genjutsu that made his clay clone look identical to himself. Then he hid in the trees and watched as his clone was blown to bits. Pein walked out of the hideout in time to see his clone go and was stunned; he thought it was really Deidara.

"Now to find a way back" Deidara muttered to himself as he walked through the massive forest that hid the hideout from the rest of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**So aren't you glad I brought the story back?**

**Review your thought on part two so far! **

**Do you see the cute little button that says 'review this chapter' on it? **

**YOU know you want to click it.**

**So just click it. **

**Come on now, click the button! **

**XD**


End file.
